Keep my Promise
by emmyloo-x
Summary: She was the capital Moscow, and she swore she would protect Russia no matter the cost. So what happens when he gets kidnapped by Belarus? **MoscowxRussia**


I own nothing other than the oc's Minsk and Moscow. And the plot is also mine! :D

She sat innocently at a desk while she scribbled something in Russian.

He should have been home two hours ago, and what's strange is that the Baltic trio made it home before he did. Where he was, she didn't know, but she had a vague idea. Today was the yearly World conference, and from what she knew about it Belarus probably stole Russia and was torturing him.

She rolled her eyes as she looked at the clock above the dead fire place. She sometimes just wanted to kill that woman—she had no right to force Russia to be with her. Sighing, she stood up and began to get ready to go rescue the largest country. It was her duty, for she was the capital Moscow.

She pulled the mitten over her hand as she began the journey to the home of Belarus. It seemed like going to save him was a weekly thing to do. She even once had to save him in his own home! Though, if she thought about it, it would be considered incest if the two ever ended up together, for Belarus was the littlest sister of Russia.

Getting there was no difficulty for the capital, but getting inside the house was. She observed the first time she had to save Russia that Belarus locked all windows and doors to prevent anyone from disturbing her. A sneeze to her right caught her attention. Whipping around she faced the sneezer.

He sat on the ground in his winters jacket and boots, all the while the snow poured onto him. "Minsk! What are you doing out here?"

Said capital looked at her and smiled small. "Belarus kicked me out for right now. She told me that even I can't be in the house while she is with Russia."

"What in the hell does that woman think! It's got to be negative degrees out here and she leaves her capital to freeze!" She scowled.

He stood up. "As long as Belarus is satisfied, I am, even if I am out in the cold."

She smiled. "You know—I used to be that way with Russia. But I grew out of it and became my own person."

Minsk rolled his blue eyes. "I have to be that way. Belarus would kill me if I didn't listen to her and follow her."

"That doesn't surprise me. Now, is there a way into the house?" She asked. "I'm here to save Russia again."

He pointed to the back of the house. "You know the usual way. She never does lock that door." He said and giggled slightly.

She smiled at him. "Thanks so much Minsk! See you later." And with that she began to the back of the house.

She reached the back and quickly sheathed herself inside the house. The first thing that reached her ears was a small thump from the second story. Taking the stairs two at a time she stopped in front of Belarus' bedroom doors. She prepared herself for the worst as she barged into the room.

Russia was tied to a chair with rope and a whip tied around his neck. He'd already been stripped of his tan uniform and undershirt. Belarus sat in his lap still clad in her blue dress, but was missing the infamous bow that sat on her head.

Belarus didn't even have to turn her face to know who had just arrived. "Why have you come?"

Moscow laughed. "You know the reason why. I have to protect him."

She turned around in his lap. "You think I am harming him?"

"Knowing you, it's possible Belarus."

Her eyes narrowed. "I could never hurt big brother!"

Moscow scoffed as she looked at Russia. "If you don't want me to beat you like I did last time, just give me him."

Belarus looked at her and laughed. "You must of forgotten why you beat me last time Moscow. You had a weapon. And what do you not have this time?" She got off of Russia and pulled a knife out of what seemed like nowhere.

Russia and his capitals eyes widen slightly at the long blade. "I can no longer let you get in the way of me and big brother!" Belarus spat at her.

She remained cool, even though she had no weapon to fight with. "I'm not in the way. It's obvious Ivan doesn't like the things you do to him."

Within a second, the cold blade was against her neck and she tensed. "Don't you dare say such a thing! I and big brother were meant to be!" She pressed the blade harder and caused blood to spill from her neck. "You're just in the way."

Russia whimpered as he watched his capital get hurt by Belarus. But, being tied up he could do nothing to stop her. "You are a total bitch." Moscow said Belarus glared. "You are. You left poor Minsk outside when it's snowing, you torture _**MY**_ leader, and you're trying to kill me right now. And you were so wrong." She smiled and pulled the small hand gun out from her jacket.

Belarus' face faltered. "You whore." She said and slid the knife across her neck. Blood spurted to the ground as Belarus stood back from the gun. That's when she began laughing. "You terrible whore. You think a little gun can get in between me and big brother? Oh, I don't think so." She smiled sadistically.

Her finger pressed onto the trigger, and shot Belarus in the foot. She did nothing but flinch slightly as blood spilled from her foot. "Belarus, you don't understand." Moscow began. "You never have, and I don't think you ever will. Ivan doesn't love you. He may as a sister, but that's it."

Belarus glared as she ran, despite her foot, and pushed the capital against the wall. Russia whimpered as she got literally slammed against the wall. The familiar blade was once again at her neck. "You fag. How dare you say that to me? Big brother loves me more than he will ever love his _precious _capital." She whispered.

Her violet eyes narrowed. "Then why do you have to force him to be with you?"

The knife was automatically pressed harder against the wound that was currently there. "He just won't admit to himself that he loves me. So I have to show him." She smiled again. "I should just cut your head off so your no longer in the way." She said loudly.

Russia gasped. "Belarus!" The dirty blonde looked at her brother. "Y-you can't do that to my capital!" He thought for a moment. "Because she is a big part of my country, you would be hurting me if you killed her."

"But big brother! She is in the way of us becoming one!"

"D-do you not care how I feel!" He yelled at her.

"Of course I do!"

"Then let my capital go." He looked at Moscow and smiled small.

Belarus looked at her once again and all but growled, "If you ever try to save him again, I won't think twice when I cut you to little pieces." And with that, the knife left her neck.

Without thinking, she shot Belarus through the stomach. Falling to the ground in pain, Moscow grabbed the knife and cut the ropes that bounded Russia's arms.

"We need to get going now." She told him.

He pulled his jacket over his body and nodded. He looked at Belarus and couldn't help but feel pity for her as she bled on the ground. Though, being a country, she won't die from such a small wound.

"Big-brother! Come back!" she yelled, despite the wound. "We need to become one!" and with that she screamed.

Once outside of the house, Russia spoke up. "Thank you for saving me again." He smiled sheepishly.

"No problem Russia. It's my job anyway."

He looked at her and noticed the blood still gushing from her neck. "I wish I could have stopped her from that wound." Her finger touched said wound lightly.

She looked at him and frowned slightly. "It's what I get from trying to pry you away from her."

"Da, but you need too. You were right."

"Right about what?"

"I do not love her." She looked at him. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too Ivan."

"And I promise to protect you."

Smiling even wider, she pulled him down for a soft kiss. "I know you will."


End file.
